wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Collection
Kirby Dream Collection is a game that has 6 Games in one. They are Kirby's Dreamland Kirby's Adventure Kirby's Dreamland 2 Kirby Super Star Kirby Dreamland 3Kirby's Adventure Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards. Kirby Dream Collection also has new challenge stages From Kirby's Return to Dream Land and It also has a history mode where you can look at history from Kirby games and it comes with a CD and Kirby 20th Anniversary book when you buy the game. Trivia *Similarly to how the level names of Kirby's Return to Dream Land spell out "crowned," the names of the levels in Challenge Mode spell out the abbreviation "HAL", which is another reference to HAL Laboratory, the creators of the ''Kirby'' series. *A large number of the artworks from past games have been improved. *The answer concerning Cupid Kirby on page twenty-eight for the Cavalcade of Kirbys quiz located on the back of the celebration book is incorrect; Cupid is from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, not Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Each level of the New Challenge Stages uses a tune from a previous Kirby game. Happiness Hall uses Butter Building's theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Apricot Atrium has one of the Ripple Field tunes from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Finally, Last Land has Shiver Star's level select theme. All training rooms have the tune from the Beginner's Show in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, and the pre-Magolor Race screens in Happiness Hall and Apricot Atrium feature the theme from the Kirby GCN trailer, which was used as the boss theme in The Arena in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Also, the music in the Smash Combat Chamber EX varies between The True Arena from Kirby Super Star Ultra and Miracle Matter from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *When observed closely, the letters of the names Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and even Waddle Dee can be found on the "Credits" page, which is located in the back of the activity book. "Kirby" is highlighted in pink, "Meta Knight" is in blue, "King Dedede" is in green, and "Waddle Dee" is in orange. *The lag resulting from having too many effects or enemies on the screen has been majorly reduced. *The ending from the Challenge Stages resembles the Bad Ending of Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. *This is the only Kirby Wii title to feature the exact logo on the game box's spine. *The game's disc features artwork of many characters from the Kirby series. A number of these artworks -- most of them from Kirby Super Star Ultra -- were never officially distributed in North America. *Release dates between the Japanese and international versions of all the games were different throughout the series. In the Japanese version of Kirby's History, every year is filled with something except 1991, which is filled with an 8-bit Kirby statue. In the international version, the years 1991, 1994, 1998, 1999, 2007, and 2009 are empty; they were filled with 8-bit statues of Kirby, Lololo and Lalala, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Magolor, respectively. * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition takes up 31 blocks of Wii memory. Trailers Category:Kirby games Category:2D platform games Category:Kirby universe